zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Shuichi Marukura
Shuichi Marukura (丸蔵 愁一 Marukura Shuichi), commonly referred to as Chichi, is a Bakugan: Next Generation character and the nephew of canon character Marucho Marukura. He is an Aquos battler partnered with Preyas. He is a member of the Earth Division of the Brawlers. Physical description Chichi is a 13 year old human boy and nephew of Marucho. He has short blonde hair and brown eyes. He wears a simple white polo shirt with short sleeves, a brown sweater vest with blue lines, grey shorts and black dress shoes. Personality Chichi is a very intelligent and quiet young boy, often shying away from social interactions with other people. During the years of his mother's drug addiction, he buried himself into books and knowledge as a way to deal with her problem. He tried his best to help take care of her, but knew it wasn't enough. After Bailey introduces herself and her friends to him, Chichi accepts an invitation to join the Brawlers and becomes far more open with his new friends. He is still relatively timid, but will get annoyed when someone doesn't listen to what he has to say in a dire situation. Relationships *Unknown father *Sharona Marukura (mother) *Choji "Marucho" Marukura (maternal uncle) Marucho Marukura Chichi is very close with his uncle, due to them both being geniuses and sharing an interest in books and comupters. In fact, Chichi received his Bakugan Preyas from Marucho. Sharona Marukura As Sharona is a single mother, Chichi is very close with his mother. During her drug addiction, Chichi would help take care of his mother. When she finally checked herself into rehab, she sent Chichi to live with her brother until she was better and fit to raise him and be the mother he deserved. Background Chichi was born and raised by his mother Sharona, but while he was growing up, Sharona became addicted to drugs. Chichi cared very much about his mother and tried to help her get better. However, because of her addiction, Chichi shut himself into books and computer codes as a way to deal with her problem as well as making it harder for him to make friends and socialize. Like his uncle, he is a gifted prodigy and he has an eidetic memory and is able to memorize any and everything he's ever read and recite it perfectly. Recently, he was sent to live with his uncle Marucho when his mother checked herself into rehab to get better. He was very shy and avoided making friends, but with Preyas' help, he finally opened up and joined the Brawlers, becoming a major asset to their team. Gallery Chichi Intermission.png|Chichi on the intermission screen. Chichi and Preyas.png|Chichi with Preyas. bakugan_oc__shuichi_marukura_by_zephyros_phoenix-d3hb5v0.jpg|Shuichi`s initial sketch. Trivia *Chichi is the only Next Gen character who is not a son or daughter of an old Brawlers member. **Alastor and Alma do not count as they are adopted. Category:Fan Characters Category:Bakugan Characters Category:Bakugan: Next Generation Category:Aquos Category:Earth Division Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Good